


The Dark Star

by Eventide932



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, the squad goes on adventures, the sun is literaly gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eventide932/pseuds/Eventide932
Summary: I was a perfectly normal human with a kleptomaniac problem that was entering into the inventor's fair, everything was supposed to go perfectly, I would win with my invention of the pocket watch and win the prize money to jumpstart my business plans. It all went downhill when the sun disappeared.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Dark Star

_story help from my sister the Dungeon master. I am the player of Tamiko and also the DM in training_

Chapter 1 the dark sun

The DM began the first session of the dark star.

"Beginning of the 2nd Age of Reconstruction, Xenagos is just coming out of a huge war with The Erosian League that they were victorious in; The city-states of Xenagos have just split apart again due to tensions after a long period of unification to combat the mutual threat. Many families have lost loved ones, the population is ravaged, many people have lost their lives on both land and sea battles. Corpses litter the former battlefields, none having the willingness to go back to those blood-soaked grounds, the harrowing memories still fresh from the terrible killing performed there."

Age 1587, 3 Moons Post Age of Conflict - 45th Early Light - Sky Color: Dark Cyan

The Festival of the Architect is in full swing in the City of Tatkiis.

The city of tatkiis has lots of architectural wonders. Like The Grand Clocktower, And fancy buildings. For the festival, it was decorated with banners in all sorts of wonderful colors. Merchants had come from all over to sell their wares. The inventor's contest was in full swing, many aspiring apprentices were competing that year. The dwarf miners were selling their latest gems and jewels for the highest bidder. There were also many travelers that had come to Tatkiis for the Festival, from nearby farms or far off cities. This festival was bigger than any that have come before it, as it was the first major celebration since the ending of the Age of Conflict, many had gathered there after several hard months of rebuilding to finally celebrate their victory. Everyone waited in earnest for high noon when the winner of the Invention contest would be announced.

One of these people was me, I am an artificer named Tamiko the inventors fair was my dream I was participating for the prize money, I only hoped no one else had invented a portable clock.

High noon was almost there, and everyone had gathered around a huge stage in the center of the City's Plaza. The Governor stepped onto the stage, a gray-haired. middle-aged dwarf wearing bright colored robes with expensive-looking embroidered designs. I studied his clothing, wondering how rich he would have to be to afford such garments.

The Governor started speaking

"What a great pleasure to be here at the Inventors Fair, and what a privilege it is to be the one to announce the winner in this time of great happiness and prosperity with the ending of the war and a victory for Xenagos!"

High noon came and the governor was about to announce the winner when he was interrupted.

When the sun reached its zenith, it suddenly darkened, daylight rapidly faded as the night sky bleed in, the stars of the planar barrier shined as they always had at the onset of the night as if nothing had changed, but everything had changed. The temperature gradually dropped, a cold breeze blew by.

I looked up in horror at the spot where the sun had been a minute ago.

People started to panic and scream, Shouts of "The sun is gone!" and "The Wrath of the Divine is upon us!" rung throughout the plaza.

The ground started to shake, the buildings trembled with the force of the shaking below them. In places around the plaza, dusky purple portals opened and undead poured out like a stream.

People screamed in terror and bewilderment, trying to run from the sudden onset of the undead hordes. The Guards that were in the plaza mobilized and protected what civilians they could from attack. I just stared and commanded my body to move but I was paralyzed in fear.

The Golden statue of the founder in the center of the plaza cracked and then shattered, falling to pieces and chipping away like a shell.

I barely noticed, still paralyzed in fear from the absence of the sun, and the attacking undead. What stood in the statue's place was a capsule of what looked like a grey humanoid creature whose flesh was probably made of stone. It was curled up in fetal position, body surrounded by feathery wings that look to made of orange glass.

Suddenly, it stood upright, wings unfurling. It gazed around, and eventually rested on me. Its eyes started to glow orange, and I suddenly found myself floating in an endless black void with the creature at the center. I heard a bell start chiming. Ethereal chains snaked their way out of the creature and wrapped around my entire body. I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder. The black void cut out, and I saw images flashed across my vision, a crystal floated atop a pedestal in a grand room, The sound of footsteps, and then, the crystal shattered, falling to pieces, and going dark as they hit the ground. The picture changed and I saw the sun falling dark again, then it changed again to show a huge fortress in the middle of the ocean.

I suddenly found myself back in the plaza, the undead still invading, but the creature that came out of the statue nowhere to be seen.

_"Wow that's intense," I said. I looked at the print on my screen and I smiled that no one else knew what just happened._

_Focus: Reforge the Heliocteron (Sola's Stone) and restore the sun: Shown a vision of the shattering stone on its pedestal, the sun going dark, and then of a great fortress in the middle of the ocean._

_The DM continued._

_"Dead bodies litter the ground. Guards yell at the remaining people to run for shelter, a good number of the weak undead have been killed, but another good number still remain."_

I looked at my shoulder once I noticed the great pain suddenly there and saw a strange brand

When I examined the brand if I looked carefully near the center I could see the form of a B there were pixel-like lines coming out from the B in the center.

I realized that most of the undead had been fought back. I saw a few people near me that were also looking confused at their shoulders.

I looked up in time to see a few guards whisper to each other and point to my new brand they went up to the governor and spoke to him too, then the governor came over to us the branded.

"Guards!" he yells.

The guards come over to him.

"Arrest them!"

I watched in fear as if I was not one of the ones being threatened.

"Wait!" says one of the other banded people, a halfling. "We didn't do anything."

"Yea. the statue broke, something came out, and we saw a stone break." a human chimed in.

The governor's face changed to thoughtful. "The heliocteron. That explains it."

"So do you know where these brands came from?" a goat lady asked.

"I could bring you to the high priestess, she would know more about it than me."

After a well-deserved (I was pretty sure) rest in one of the only inn's still open in the mass panic, our group of random people that had been branded made our way through the streets.

Smebulford the orc, Cakey the human, toriel the goat lady, and luna the halfling, well and me.

The festival decorations that were just yesterday bright and colorful now lied in tatters. The colorful banners had fallen littering the streets with colors that looked fun and vibrant in the daylight, but then in the pale light of the moons, they were dull and lifeless.

I stayed away from the orc, I still didn't trust anyone here.

Finaly we arrived at the temple of the Architect. It was one of the last places with light. Huge bonfires had been constructed on the steps. Refugees were crowding around them, bundled in blankets to protect them from the chill of the long night.

The temple was constructed like an ancient Greek temple, columns framed the entrance and a grand arch made up the doorway. There were people crowded around every available place, I recognized their races, Human, bird folk, foxkin, and many others. These people had all been visiting for the festival, the residents of the city proper were all hiding away in their homes.

I heard people moan in pain, Children whine and the cries of infants filled the air around the temple.

As we walked up the temple stairs, trying not to trip over anyone, The clergy of the temple was scattered all around tending to the injured and suffering. There was one elderly dwarf woman who was tending to an injured halfling woman, bandaging a huge gash on her arm.

picture a tall dwarf lady (tall for a dwarf), with a huge beehive hairdo, and that makeup covering her face, bracelets adorn every place on her arms, (even a few places on her legs) wearing a toga and a shawl over it. Obviously she was trying to make up for something

Her name was Loely.

Loely shared with us everything she could about sola's shattered stone. (The Helioctoron)

When Asked about the brands, she knew a bit more than the governor, she knew we were branded by a beta fal'cie and that Beta's were under Sola, the goddess of the sun.

The high Priestess told us of the families missing their children since the disappearance of the sun.

Previously there had been a series of murders around the inner walls of the city, and their blood was seen pouring out into mysterious grates in the ground leading down to the sewers. No one remembers seeing them there before the events.

The rest of the party agreed to check it out. But I just wanted to go home. Sadly they dragged me along.

I steeled myself as we entered the district where most of the grates had appeared.

_I sighed. "I wish I was playing a character that was less afraid of everything."_

_"The party walks through the street-"_

_"Tamiko refuses to be in the back or the front."_

_"Ok." the DM took out a battle grid._

_"Oh no." all the players said._

_The DM drew the street on the battle grid. we all placed legos on the grid to represent ourselves_

_"Toriel is in the back correct?" the person playing Toriel noded. "She hears something and pauses, falling behind the party. Toriel is ambushed. Her mouth is covered so she can't scream. A voice whispers in her ear. 'Give me all your money or I'll kill you.'"_

_"I don't have any money," Toriel said. "Toriel breaks free and runs towards the others."_

_"The robber turns around and yells to someone behind him. 'Oi Jim! We've got a runner!"_

_Everyone burst out laughing._

_"Sorry." said the DM. "I couldn't resist. Smebulford, did you hear any of this, roll your D20."_

_The DM looked at the number. "Yes you do. Do you go back to help her?"_

_"Yes," said Shmebulford._

After a very bloody battle in which Shmebulford cut off someone's arm, the robbers were dead. And because there was a murder, a sewer grate opened. I was busy being happy that I didn't get robbed.

we lifted up the grate and used my rope to go down into the sewers.

we had then entered the sewers in order to find the missing children.


End file.
